Teufort Supers: Heroes of the Badlands
by Ironbird53
Summary: When villainy is on the rise, superheroes rise to stop it! Follow the adventures of Bonk-Boy, Beep Man, the Teufort Knight, Hevy, Doktor, Dark Dynamite, Marksman, and Foxtrot as they fight dangerous odds! When the evil Gray Mann shows up to take over, can our heroes work together to save the day? Or will the Badlands be doomed?
1. Bonk-Boy! Defender of CP!

**Hullo Hullo! Back at it again with a new story! But there's a bit of a twist this time 'round...**

 **It's the Avengers, TF2 style!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2.**

 **Jeremy is just your average Mailman by day, and the hyperactive superhero Bonk-Boy...Also by day. Can Bonk-Boy face dastardly villains, while delivering the mail on time for once? Will he ever get a date with his boss, Miss Pauline?**

* * *

"Oh yeah!" He cheered proudly as he stood in the bright sunlight.

Bonk-Boy, the Defender of the CP had arrived!

He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, as though the gaps between were like small hurdles. When his jumping alone couldn't push him far enough, he'd fire the Soda Popper to give him a launching burst.

He was unstoppable! He was incredible! He was-!

Bonk-Boy's pager went off in his pocket, startling him.

He was late! Late for work!

He clumsily landed on the ground, and raced away from the scene.

He was in so much trouble.

* * *

Jeremy changed out of his costume, out of breath and out of luck.

"Dammit! Where the hell is Scout?!" Snapped Miss Pauline.

"H-Here!" Called Jeremy, panting and slumping down in exhaustion. "For once in your life, be on time dammit! you got a lot of work to do!" She scolded him. She then pointed at the massive pile of mail Jeremy had neglected to deliver on time. "Yes, Ma'am." He mumbled dejectedly. Jeremy then took a bag, and stuffed as many letters and papers as the bag could possibly contain.

(Jeremy Scout-RED Scout, Scooty Scoot, Messenger's Mailbag, No Headphones, Blizzard Britches.)

Jeremy only wanted one thing in life: A relationship with Miss Pauline. To Jeremy, the woman was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon. The only problem? She was his boss, and she was _strict_ beyond belief. She'd never ease up on him, let him into her life.

But in the end, that never really mattered to Jeremy Scout.

Jeremy hopped on his scooter, and rode off to do his job. He was so bored of his job, all he did was take this thing to that place. Baseball was a profession that Jeremy always longed for, but seeing as how he never got into tryouts? Jeremy didn't want to remember the crushing embarrassment.

But then, of course, there was his big secret.

Jeremy amazed himself with how he managed to keep his alter-ego a secret for so long. Bonk-Boy, The Defender of CP! If only everyone knew who he was, he'd get the respect he deserved! It was harder to balance out risking life and limb, _and_ be average, than to do one or the other.

Some time had passed, it was already past lunchtime.

Something finally happened!

A massive explosion came from a bank nearby Jeremy. Police were all on the scene, trying to negotiate. Hostages were terrified, no doubt. Of course, none of this was getting anywhere.

Time to do something awesome.

Jeremy parked his scooter, locked it, and raced into a nearby alley.

One trade secret about Jeremy's special mailbag, was that it wasn't just a mailbag: It also stored his super-costume, he always kept it within arms reach, just for this sort of occasion. Quickly, Jeremy donned his special, incredible, amazing costume.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted as he leaped into action.

(Bonk-Boy-RED Scout, Bonk Boy, Speedster's Spandex, Soda Popper, Caffeine Cooler, Winger, Atomizer, Long Fall Loafers.)

"Look! It's Bonk-Boy!" People cheered.

Bonk-Boy pulled a soda can out of his portable cooler, Bonk! Atomic Punch was the source of his superpowers. With a single sip, Bonk-Boy became jittery, and dashed into the bank in a flash of lightning.

 _Inside said bank..._

"Peh-heh-heh-heeeeh!" Laughed Master Mind.

(Master Mind-BLU Engineer, Master Mind, Cute Suit, Cop Caller, Short Circuit, Giger Counter, Rescue Ranger, Pip-Boy.)

He had all the hostages, and was currently surrounded by cops. But best of all, he was the one in the bank! None of Brooklyn's "Boys in Blue" were brave enough to take even a step into the bank! It was priceless! Nobody had the balls to stop him!

Nobody, save one.

"Hey, brainiac!" Mocked Bonk-Boy.

"What the-! Where'd you come from, boy?!" Shouted Master Mind angrily. "Oh yeah, came in through the front, like a good citizen!" Retored Bonk-Boy. Master Mind growled, and pressed buttons on his Pip-Boy.

"I'm impressed! Not only did you manage to get mad, but you _also_ got me impressed! What're you gonna do? Play a game of Atari on me?" Taunted the plucky superhero. Master Mind shouted, "I'll learn you some respect, boy! Try these!" He pressed on last button on his contraption. Suddenly, he then picked up several toolboxes, and threw them about the room. None of them did anything.

"Okay, I said I was impressed, but that's not gonna really do-!"

In a matter of seconds, each toolbox abruptly fell apart, and all of them turned into a vast array of weapons (Master Mind threw around at least 8 toolboxes, and all sentries are level 3 turrets.), each and every one of them all had laser points aimed right for Bonk-Boy.

"Okay, _those_ might do something." Commented the very stunned Bonk-Boy.

Master Mind simply giggled as all the sentries trained their weapons upon Bonk-Boy. "That's what'cha git fer mocking me, B-Boy!" Retorted the villain. The sentries all opened fire, with a hailstorm of bullets and rockets. Bonk-Boy yelped as he ran around the room, praying that nothing would hit him. This left Master Mind is a fit of deranged laughter. Bonk-Boy jumped, dashed, and did everything he could not to end up full of holes.

He had to fight back, but how?! The bullets came too fast, he'd have no chance!

That's when Bonk-Boy remembered one of his fallback tricks. He ducked behind debris that seemed thick enough to give him momentary cover. Without a target, the sentries quickly went into scanning mode. "Dammit, boy! Come out here an' face it like a man!" Shouted Master Mind.

Bonk-Boy had discovered the sentries' weakness: If they couldn't see him, they couldn't lock onto him! Out of sight, out of mind! But it wouldn't take long for Master Mind to correct that error, and place more sentries. Bonk-Boy pulled out another Atomic Punch, still reeling from the last. It was dangerous for him to take too much at one time, if he did, he'd probably explode. He took several sips, rather than one this time, to gain extra speed.

He began to tremble a little, and in an instant, the world suddenly slowed in time around him.

Bullets that flew at .01 of a second, now seemed to move at the place of a turtle.

Bonk-Boy raced past them all.

Without a second to spare, the hyperactive hero pulled out his trademark Atomizer, and began to swing and smash every single sentry. By the time the effects of the Atomic Punch wore off, all the sentries were reduced to scrap.

Master Mind gasped, "What the-! How-?!" Bonk-Boy simply laughed in triumph. Master Mind growled even louder, as he pulled out a Rescue Ranger. While Bonk-Boy was distracted with his own ego, the villain raised his weapon and fired right at the hero.

A projectile, not unlike a needle, pierced Bonk-Boy's belly. "Ow!" He shouted as he recoiled from the attack. A large, injection needle-shaped bolt clung to the hero's belly. Despite his best attempts, Bonk-Boy couldn't remove the bolt. He could feel his power diminishing, Master Mind was sapping him!

Master Mind giggled as he cocked his gun for another shot.

Bonk-Boy gulped as he realized that he was powerless. He ran, but he was at an average speed, and much easier to hit. The hyper hero ducked behind a set of plants as Master Mind opened fire upon him. "C'mere, boy!" He snapped. Master Mind wanted to end this, right now.

Bonk-Boy had to think of something, and fast.

Oh yeah! Just because his couldn't use his powers, didn't mean he couldn't use his weapons. He smirked as he pulled out his trademark Soda Popper, and loaded it. Master Mind crept up upon the set of plants, ready to shoot Bonk-Boy in his face. Suddenly, Bonk-Boy shot out from his hiding spot, and leaped off the walls of the room. "Heh, got somethin' for ya!" Jeered Bonk-Boy, as he fired the Soda Popper at Master Mind.

Master Mind was too slow, and got knocked out cold by the blast.

"Hope you enjoy! Don't come back!" Ended Bonk-Boy.

The Police finally entered the Bank, knowing Bonk-Boy took care of the situation. After signing several autographs, Bonk-Boy raced back into the alley, changed, and got back on his scooter. Jeremy zoomed off, and no one was the wiser.

* * *

 _Later..._

"I'm back! And I got _all_ my deliveries down this time!" Exclaimed Jeremy with glee.

"Good to hear! Get ready, 'cause you're gonna get more mail to deliver. Let's hope you can deliver _that_ on time!" Sassed Miss Pauline. Jeremy went to his desk, and sighed.

He then glimpsed into Miss Pauline's office. Miss Pauline was watching a news story, specifically, Bonk-Boy's latest exploit. He peaked as he watched her sigh and whisper, "He's so _dreamy_! What'll it take for me to make him mine?"

She then took notice of Jeremy.

"The hell're you doing? Get back to your desk! YOU HEARD AND SAW NOTHING!" She yelled.

Jeremy raced away, in order to avoid the woman's wrath. She hated his guts, but adored his alter-ego! He might be able to work this to his advantage...But first things first, if he was going to escape Miss Pauline's clutches, he needed to get back to delivery, fast!

Maybe being Bonk-Boy would finally pay off!

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! So, didja like the first edition of Bonk-Boy?**

 **I've been thinking of some ideas for some more heroes and villains in this story, including the Teufort Knight, Beep Man, Bolt Boy, Alien Biomech, Lightning Lad, Triclops, Incinibot, Gas Guzzler...That's about it. If anyone has any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me!**

 **Next time: What's next? Who knows! It could be Foxtrot, Teufort Knight, I have no clue!**

 **Leave a Review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


	2. Foxtrot! Super-Spy extraordinaire!

**Hello everyone! Here again with the latest in superhero adventures! This time, we've got one of my favorites: Foxtrot! The super-spy extraordinaire! There's something I want to tell you all, but that can wait to the ending notes. See you all down there!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2**

 **Some say he's a mystery.**

 **Others? He doesn't exist.**

 **But he's real, all right...He's just very good at his job. The super-spy known simply as Foxtrot! He's a man on a mission...A very dangerous mission! Can this man of mystery dance with death? Or will he find that there might be too much for him alone?**

* * *

It was a dark, but starry night.

He dashed from rooftop to rooftop, unbeknownst by anyone. His Fedora cast a shadow over his face, masking his identity.

(Foxtrot-RED Spy, Ap-Sap, Lady Killer, Box Trot, Grappling Hook, Dead Ringer, Diamondback, Invis Watch, Sharp Dresser, Fancy Fedora, Upgrade, Flying Frenchman.)

It was all too quiet for the shadowy group that he was stalking tonight. They were all unsettled and on edge.

Just the way he liked his foes.

Using his goggles, he zoomed in upon a very specific warehouse. Thankfully, the info he acquired was right: All of their leaders were meeting here, tonight. He zoomed back out to normal vision as he shifted positions. In this business, he learned that he should never get cozy, because the only time a spy would stop moving is if they were dead. As he reached his new hiding place, he spied his targets.

Each of them were well-dressed, like playboys or businessmen. But that really didn't matter to him.

"Wheatley?" Said Foxtrot.

"Yeah, Boss?" A muffled British voice piped up from inside his coat.

"What do we have available?"

"Well, we have the Plane, Sappers, Box Trot...If you wanna be dramatic the Dead Ringer's available."

"We don't have time for drama."

"Of course, Boss!" Said Wheatley.

Foxtrot then activated his Invis Watch, his trademark tool. He leaped from roof to roof, nearing the warehouse. Despite his best efforts, one with most superb hearing could hear him. All he had to do was hope that no one with that good hearing was around. His cloaking had only a few seconds before time-out, Foxtrot quickly got out of sight to let his watch recharge.

Thankfully, it didn't matter, seeing as how he was currently hanging from a warehouse window. He quietly opened it as he made his way inside. The warehouse was filled with all sorts of boxes, perfect.

"Wheatley." Foxtrot whispered, "Do we have Box Trot?"

"Yessir, I'll cue it up now."

Foxtrot leaped from his perch, under the cover of shadows and boxes. He landed quietly, and suddenly became encased in a box. This "box" was the famous Box Trot, a casing so tough it was like a compact fortress.

He moved slowly and quietly amongst the boxes around the warehouse, to avoid attention. It was dark, and very nerve-wracking for Foxtrot. He was roughly around the middle of the warehouse. Either this was a bust, the meeting is being held in another room, or...

The lights all came on at once.

...They knew he was coming.

Foxtrot put away the Box Trot, seeing as it's usefulness was currently outlived.

"Sir," Said Wheatley, "It appears we've been discovered."

"So it would seem, Wheatley."

The organization's goons and soldiers all had their guns trained on him. A distinctly German voice chuckled as he heard a slow, awkward clap. Finally, the owner of both stepped into the light, observable by all who were inside the warehouse.

"Vell, vell. I had no clue zat you'd grace us vith your presence! Foxtrot, zhe Super-spy! I must say, zis is both an honor, and privilege!" Said the insane Doctor Uber.

(Doctor Uber-BLU Medic, Einstein, Dr. Gogglestache, Overdose, Kritzkrieg, Vitasaw.)

"Please, Doctor Uber, the pleasure's all mine." Witted Foxtrot.

"Ah, I see. I do say, you have zhe most uncanny knack for ztopping my schemes! I don't know whether to kill you, or to trade wits!" Conversed the mad doctor. "Well, it is my job to keep the world from apocalypse."

"Yes, yes, quite right. Very vew, zhen. I see I have no other choice but to take zhe intelligence briefcase vhile my associates here deal with you."

With that, Doctor Uber had turned and left Foxtrot.

Unbeknownst to anyone but Wheatley, Foxtrot slipped a very important device into his hand. The armed men all took aim, and fired upon Foxtrot. In mere seconds, the super-spy had been shot and killed where he stood. He dropped to the floor, dead as a doorknob.

Or so they all thought.

Although Foxtrot's coat was designed to withstand gunfire, far past the degree he was shot with, he needed an exit strategy. A distorted mass of some sort began to creep up upon a Sniper. Without a sound, the distortion wrapped around the Sniper, and snapped the poor man's neck.

The distortion then revealed itself to be none other than Foxtrot.

No one had taken notice, but he had to move quickly if he wanted to make things short.

"Wheatley? Blackout please."

"Of course Boss. Blackout in 3...2...1."

Suddenly, the lights throughout the warehouse and those next to it all shut off. This left the area in pitch-black darkness. "Hey! He's still kicking! Fan out! Fan out!" They called to each other, but they were already too late.

He quickly killed them all, one by one. Back-stabs, shots, neck-snapping filled the room. By the time the lights came on, Foxtrot was the only one standing. The super-spy quickly turned and raced after the doctor.

Doctor Uber giggled uncontrollably as he raced away to the next warehouse. Currently, the base of his choice was a train station, useful for getaways and distractions. All he had to do now was take the data he had, and escape on a fast train.

Of course, Foxtrot wouldn't make that easy for him.

"Let's just give this up, pardner." Said Foxtrot in his best western accent.

"In my medical opinion, zat was a stupid accent!" Mocked Doctor Uber in a phony French accent.

That simply riled up the super-spy, and made it personal. Using a spring-loaded dagger from his sleeve he slashed the mad doctor's cheek. The doctor simply examined his wound for a second, and quickly retorted with a brutal beat-down of his own. He pulled out a metal bar, and bludgeoned Foxtrot upside the head, savagely smacking him in all the vital areas.

Foxtrot stumbled back to gain space for recovery. Doctor Uber pulled out a modified syringe gun, "Have a sample!" He laughed as he opened fire upon the disabled spy. The needles all pelted his coat, but none penetrated the armored hide it was built with. Foxtrot recovered and began to retaliate.

He'd struck the doctor in several nerves. He grabbed the doctor by the wrist, and forced him to drop his weapon. He then performed a fisticuffs combo, beating into the doctor. As a finisher, he kneed Doctor Uber in the crotch.

This left the poor doctor in state of pitiful shock.

Foxtrot kicked Doctor Uber over, and left him upon a set of tracks. Doctor Uber tried to get up, only to look to his right, and see a beaming, white light. "You see that?" Said Foxtrot, "That is no enlightenment; that's the 10 o'clock!"

Doctor Uber screamed in horror as Foxtrot let fortune do his dirty work. The train ran over Doctor Uber, and the madman was no more.

Foxtrot found what he was looking for: A blue, armored briefcase. If he was right, then this would hold the information that could determine the fate of America, maybe even the world.

Foxtrot picked up the briefcase as he said, "Wheatley, send for the clean up crew."

"Of course, Boss. Police are en route as we speak."

"Oh, and prepare the plane, would you?"

"Already done."

Foxtrot then raced back to a rooftop. The police were quick, and already on the scene. He was certainly impressed with their response time, either Wheatley called ahead of time, or they set a new record.

Foxtrot picked up a red toolbox, and carried it along with the briefcase as he disappeared into the night.

 _Half an hour later..._

"So, time until you crack the case?"

"It'll be some time Boss. This thing's got a good encryption, for once."

Foxtrot was currently flying a miniature plane, designed to pack into the red toolbox, thankfully, being a spy had its benefits. Several of them being outlandish gadgetry. Although the flight back home would be long, he still had Wheatley to keep him company.

That alone reminded Foxtrot that the flight home was going to be a very long one.

* * *

 _Back Home..._

"Have you unlocked the briefcase yet?" Said Foxtrot as he began to remove his suit.

"Of course Sir, but you need to hang up the costume before we continue."

"How courteous."

Foxtrot removed the Lady Killer coat, his Fedora, goggles, and his mask. His hair had become gray at the sides, he had a bit of stubble, and a addiction to smoking. Wheatley made sure that Foxtrot smoked outside if he would do it at all.

"Now, let's see what secrets we can uncover..."

Foxtrot opened the briefcase, and removed all the contents. He found a bunch of files, no doubt they were plans, designs, memos, and probably pictures. He opened each and every file, closely examining each paper.

It was just as he feared, but not exactly what he was expecting.

Foxtrot expected nuclear weaponry, launch codes, and diabolical plots against the governments of the world. He wasn't expecting the diabolical scheme that was laid before him. These were all designs for advanced robots. And all of them were designed by BLU. Although there were bombs and massive explosives involved, they weren't put in a way that'd make them warrant caution. There were target locations, names, and photos that Foxtrot never thought he'd see for once, or ever again.

It was also strange how there were files on a majority of super-villains. Normally, he'd just leave this to other superheroes, like Bonk-Boy, or even Marksman. But he couldn't ignore this, seeing as how this involved much more than mere small-time crooks.

What also unsettled Foxtrot, was that a file also contained multiple files on active Superheroes. There were several names he only heard from rumors, some were very widely-known. It was most likely a hit-list, people who'd have to be terminated, or pushed aside.

He could use this.

"Wheatley, generate a list of all known Superheroes in America."

"What for?"

"Things just got more complicated than we thought. If this new information is believable, we need to reign in as many as we can if we want to ensure that Superheroes live to see the sun rise."

"Of course, and the _real_ reason?"

Foxtrot paused for more than 10 seconds, Wheatley knew that the answer was very serious.

"...I can't do this alone."

"...I'll generate that list right away, Boss."

"Very good."

Wheatley put all of his processing power into making that list. If Foxtrot admitted that he couldn't face a situation on his own, it was usually because the problem was end-of-the-world scenario.

Foxtrot watched his monitor screen as a list and brief profile on each name popped up at the bottom, and pushed to the top.

He'd have to make his choices as soon as he had all the results he could possibly gather.

He needed to make his move soon.

If not, the entire world would most certainly be at risk.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! A little bit of a mystery there, I just couldn't possibly think of what's in store!**

 **Anyway, Foxtrot is now declassified! The Fortnite Defenders chapter 2 will be up soon, A Prime's Tail Chapter 2 should be around sometime in the nearer future. Overwatch League is currently under beginning concepts, so it'll be a while before it's written or published. Astonishing Spider Man is under drafting, Damnation is also under drafting, Centurion is under drafting, Fleet Squad is under refinement. I have a lot to work on, and I'll try to give the content as soon as possible!**

 **I'm writing a draft file on all the information regarding all the main characters featured in this story. I'll let you all vote to see if you want me to post that file.**

 **The contents of the draft will include: Plot content, character profiles, plans for future seasons in this story, even a future crossover event. If I find enough people call for it, I think I'll trim most of the draft to avoid spoilers of any kind.**

 **So, be sure to tell me your vote!**

 **Next Time: It was a dark and stormy night. Nothing dare stir, except for the fools who tried to steal a briefcase full of secrets! But don't worry, they'll be stopped! By whom, you ask? Why, the Teufort Knight, of course!**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
